Private Lesson
by WanderingSoul2000
Summary: Yuu asks Mikaela for some dance lessons, but will Mika's feeling get in the way?


**A/N  
I'm really, really sorry for those of you who read my stories in the past. I've been on hiatus/writer's block for so long and now I'm in highschool and it's a smart school so it's not like I have that much time. From now on, I can only write one-shots and I'm never doing multi-chapte fanfics anymore because—If you know me—I never finish it.  
Anyways, enjoy**

His hands were left folded like it had been for the past few minutes like his foot aching from lying against the wall and eyes wandering aimlessly at the window. Gorgeous peach and burning crimson painted the skies above him with amber dyeing its canvas. He never found the sunsets beautiful because it was rare—I mean they were constant, especially during this time of year—but perhaps they were beautiful because he had Yuu with him.

Yuu—who only cared for sunsets because they were the signal for the coming night, Yuu—who he'd annoy and raise even though they were the same age, Yuu—his cherished childhood friend who now bears his heart's desires. Yes, that very Yuu who's going to the dance with his longtime infatuation, Shinoa.

A small grin played on Mika's face at the thought of his two teenage peers. Yuu was always like a bull—holding his ground, never letting anyone cross the line without facing the wrath of his horns. It was only natural Mika was there to tame the stubborn beast, and yet, he always figured he'd be the one to tame his heart.

Violently, he shook his head to discard the thought from going any further as hand fumbled into his pockets and scrolled through his phone's messages. Like any other unrequited loves, he suppressed his feelings in favor of Yuu's own happiness. "How typical", a phrase he muttered to himself to lash at his selfless demeanor. Well, not only the habit of looking after others before his own wants but—

"Mika, I'm here," a familiar voice panted as its source entered through the door. That too—same careless mindset as always which actually stalled the reason Mika agreed to stay with Yuu after school.

"'Bout time you showed up," he said not in an irritated tone, but playful on if anything. His arms finally hanged at his sides as he walked over to the raven haired boy who replied to his cockiness," Shut it, will you? Geez, I had to make sure no one saw me." At that comment, Mika couldn't help but laugh at Yuu's stubborn attitude. Certainly, he was a bull, but being able to tease him and get away with it was even better.

"Eh? Want's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that the big bad Yuu is too embarrassed to admit that he can't dance." Yuu quickly felt the heat rushing to his cheeks until he marched up to his blond friend, jerking his collar, ready to reply with more than a mere insult.

"Oi, Oi, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. 'Sides, if you slug me know, how am I supposed to teach you?" Mika hastily apologized before a fist came flying his way. Releasing his rumpled collar, Yuu hid his undeniable shame with his gaze averted to the floor. "Look, can we just get this over with?"

"Sure, sure. You got the CD?"

"Oh, yeah. Gimme a sec," Yuu ruffled through his pockets and pulled out a CD—it wasn't brand new and its aging was evident by a few scratches on its back and some smudges on both sides. But it wasn't too ancient and its songs had a nostalgia that intertwined both the past and present—Well, at least Mika thought so. Yuu wasn't much of a fan of classical music.

"This is it, right?" he handed over the disc, but during their exchange, their fingers unconscientiously touched one another.

Mika was the first to jolt a quick footstep away from Yuu and apologized before he could notice the red painting his cheeks," S-Sorry." His friend simply glared at him in curiosity with his head tilted slightly to the side," Dude, you okay? Your being we—"

"Quit overanalyzing, will 'ya? Its creepy," Mika relied with his signature grin. The raven-haired boy clenched his teeth with the click of the tongue as he slid the CD in the radio's compartment. That stupid smile of his was just like him, but he hated him using it as an excuse to avoid his questions.

The blond, on the other hand, couldn't even keep his mind still at what just happened, For a second he shot a quick glance at his fingertips and sighed to himself in frustration. God how can he make him feel like this? It was so unfair. Yuu always saw right through him, but Mika would hide his feelings this time. No, he will hide his feelings.

Yuu was the one to choose the song to practice, after all, he was the one who would be dancing and it seemed fair after teasing him earlier. And to Mika's surprise, Yuu actually chose a decent selection—it was slow, not too complex with a rhythm that was idle for a waltz.

Scratching at the back of his neck, Yuu asked with his voice trailing off into the music," S-So….How do we do this?" Mika was hesitant at first to be the one to explain, so he grabbed at Yuu's hands and placed them where he would with Shinoa—Yuu's clasped gently at his lower back while his own resting on his shoulder and both with their fingers tangled in one another's.

"W-Wai—" Yuu was becoming more beet red than Mika was. And the blond didn't blame his friend either, he was holding onto another dude and more awkwardly, his own childhood bro. Yet even if they we're to be this close together just for Yuu to impress some girl, he wanted to remember this feeling—this dream that he knew he couldn't make the other's heart realize.

"Don't chicken out on me Yuu; you're doing this for Shinoa. Ready?"

His friend replied with a nod and they began. It was a clumsy start with Yuu quickly making the most common of mistakes including stepping on the other's toe, always staring at the movement of one's feet rather than their partner—actually he was grateful for that one so he couldn't he Mika's blushing face—and having movements that were too rushed and quick—which secretly didn't mind Mika since it always ended with their heartbeats touching one another's.

They eventually found their pacing within the melody's rhythm—they swayed effortlessly with their own style yet were in sync with their movements and danced with the same grace and subtlety of the song emitting from the radio on the lone wooden shelf. It felt like a patch of two different flowers waving against a calm fresh breeze. Of opposite shade and varying shape yet inviting the whistling wind gifted by Spring itself.

Mika knew that imagery was cheesy and whimsical, but it was the song's rhythm that made him see such a scenery. And yet, it was being here—feeling Yuu so close that his never wants to escape his warm touch and being so close to Yuu's jade eyes were—that he couldn't help but imagine something so beautiful. It was then that his reasoning meant nothing to what this moment was doing to him and what this moment—this touch, this heat, this comfort, this bliss—was about to make him do.

His face was closing in on the others, his lips not prepared to release words, but what his heart has urged him to do. Yuu stands there unmoving, perhaps entranced by this moment's spell. He does not move—not preparing to embrace what is coming towards his lips, nor backing away from the invitation the blond's lips offer—he observes, and whispers just before their lips touch," Mi…Ka…"

"Well, well, that was quite the show," a voice disturbs their intimate silence and they immediately separate from one another. The feminine voice giggles as its source leans casually against the wall neared to the wall. "I would've stayed hidden a bit longer and see how things would play out. But then that would spoil the fun of it."

"Shinoa…..Y-You were you watching us?" Yuu clenched his fists together as if to uphold his bad-boy façade, but the red that was quickly spreading across his face left him defenseless to hiding as kind of embarrassment his felt at that moment.

"Oh?" Shinoa tilted her head to the left and an evil grin surfaced as she skipped to Mika's side. "Is that what you're worried about Yuu-kun," she asked wearing that innocent smile that was oblivious to evil, but was also the embodiment of evil." What about poor Mika-kun? Teasing him like that won't do you know?"

"E-Eh?!" Yuu was officially flushed harder than Mika was. _W-Wait, Yuu's blushing,_ the thought eliminating any embarrassed on the blond's cheeks. No, Yuu was blushing this whole time, even before Shinoa's presence was revealed, but he didn't accept it. He thought of it only as an illusion. He thought there was no way his feelings were unrequited, but could it be that—

"Okay then. We'll make it a threesome!" a voice broke into Mika's concentration. Words had went through one ear and out the other for those few seconds he was focusing on Yuu, but judging from the boy's astonishment, he didn't understand what Shinoa had just said either. "What do you mean three—"

"We'll all go to the dance together—a threesome," Shinoa boasted once more, twirling between the two using dramatic gestures to emphasize her words. "You asked me first Yuu and it's not fair to skip out on a girl~" She squeezed the raven teen's arm and pressed her violet locks against his shoulder, making his lips quiver.

"And the same goes for blondie here. After all, crimes of the heart are indeed serious," a more sinister smirk played on her lips as she pressed her body closer to Yuu's," Don't you think, Yuu-kun~"

Mika's own expression became a mix of embarrassment and astonishment—had she been aware of his feelings the whole time? Even if she knew, he could read her innocently confident expression warning him 'I'm not giving him to you that easy.' Without realizing it, his lips did too curl mischievously like hers replying 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

"What are you two smiling f—you know what, forget it. Let's just get outta here," Yuu complained reaching for his bag mounted lazily in the corner. Mika nodded in agreement and went over to grab his things as well. That is until they both received an astonished glance from Shinoa who hasn't moved an inch from the last minute. "Wait that's it? You guys are gonna keep dancing?"

"Eh?" Yuu gave her an annoyed look with one hand shoved deep into his empty pockets and replied," Why? There's no point. 'Sides, if I get home late again, that bastard Guren'll have my head. What is it?"

Mika sighed frustrated, but somewhat helplessly. It was like Yuu to call him by that, but at the very least he could call Guren 'dad.' Still, that wasn't what caught the blonde's attention. His eyes had narrowed and focused solely on the perse haired girl that continued to stare at them from the middle of the wooden floor. He nose—it was faint and a step backwards you'd hardly even see it, but something with a very fresh hue of red was ready to drip from her nose. "Shinoa, you—"

"Oh nothing. I was just curious as all," she declared in a loud, triumphant voice obviously to drown out Mika's attempt to finish his sentence. But before she could follow them out the doorway, she whispered softly against Mika's ear with full intention of making him instantly beet red," So who's the Seme and who's the Uke?"

 **A/N  
That's right, Shinoa's yaoi fangirl senses are in gear. Hehehehe  
Sorry if that was kinda crappy, I don't know, I'm that type of person who takes a long time to finish fanfics because I can write anything unless I "feel the words I want to say" so I know some parts may be rushed (Plus I promised someone on KissAnime/Disquis). . I know it's weird, but just go with it. Anyways, Thanks For Reading :)**

 **XOXO**


End file.
